rosellifamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Neaveh Roselli
Neaveh Bluebell Roselli - Flores “Time can only heal so much” ''' '''Age: 24 years old Sex: Female Height: 5’7 Weight: 134 lbs Nationality: Italian-Hispanic Likes: ''' * '''Drawing, * ' Singing' * ' Being free without the giant ball of chain holding her down.' * Traveling the world * Tattooing on strangers, because Ink tells a story. Dislikes: ''' * '''The wall she built up around her emotions. * Remembering Her past and the pain she feels Profession/Occupation: ' * '''Graduated XI Private High School ' * '''Graduated Nox University * Worked as a Bartender in Las Vegas * Has a Fine Arts and English Degree. * Currently works as a Tattoo Artist in her free time. PERSONALITY She became very withdrawn from the world after her family died in the past few months. She won’t admit the pain she’s feeling, wouldn’t even let it in. She’s is fucking stubborn like her mother was and pretty good of hiding her emotions like her brother and father did. ='HISTORY'= Isn’t much said about Neaveh’s history, all everyone knows was her Mother and Father raised her and twin brother in different states. Neaveh in Miami and Matteo in Newyork. ' '''Neaveh’s mind became very dark after the death of her mother, soon after her father and brother. She’s very stubborn and usually never lets anyone in to hear her internally scream. ' 'You can put a stuffoscope up to her lungs and hear the loud screaming. ' 'She never had much luck with love in her life. Just a shitty abusive ex who she ended it with. ' '''She chose to do better with her life and ended up somehow getting into Tattooing, like it came to her. She never had an interest in inking on skin. Although her drawings in the 30 sketch books she filled up over the 23 years she has been alive, say otherwise.. She was born June 13th 1994 at 6:30 PM. her late twin brother Matteo falling shortly after at 6:34 PM, 1994. Nevaeh goes by two names. Blu or Neva. Before the tragic case of events happened, Neva was your typical happy twenty-three year old. Going out drinking every friday night, taking care of her “door stopper” cat Shadow and working hard during the weeks. ''' '''At times she will sometimes sit down at a computer and start writing novels of whatever she could think of. With her free time, she went back to Nox Private University and graduated with a degree in Fine Arts and English. But after the tragic events, she became numb. Like everything creative thoughts in her head , left. She moved from New York and went to work for Joseph Campo down in Las Vegas as a Barkeep, then shortly leaving without a word and moving to Ventura Bay. Every week she talks to her therapist about her struggles with opening up and becoming her old self again. She doesn’t know very many people in the city and hates the fact that she is too shy to even bother. Neva wants to settle down and maybe someone day have a family but she needs to clear her mind first before taking a step in the giant puddle. She was fine, until she found out her brother wasn't dead and she found out she was pregnant and now a mom of two toddlers.